villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Balangool
Balangool (aka Balangool Empire) is a main alien antagonist in Capcom shmup Section Z. Story Arcade In the year 2XXX, The Balangool empire rampages through space at will and invades one planet after another. The evil hands are finally reaching toward Planet Earth. Akira is a lone astronaut in space. He must penetrate the Balangool Empire's secret base, divided into sections from A to Z. Destroy the artificial living body in the final section Z known as L-BRAIN. Can he carry out this vital mission? Famicom/NES It is now the 21st Century. Mankind's space technology has reached beyond Solar System and has expanded onto Outer Galaxies. Then one day, high-frequency radio and television communications between Planet Earth and the space-exploring Saturn Space Station blasted warnings of approaching invaders, then abruptly ceased. When Earth dispatched a team of armed investigators to find out the cause of contact loss, all the team found was completely destroyed stations of Saturn and a gargantuan alien space fortress floating above the surface of Saturn. Known only as Balangool, its fortress that destroyed Saturn's colony reaches several miles and miles in length and radius. the power of the fortress alien forces displays defied anything mankind knew: Solar Federation's counterattack after counterattack failed, one solar system after another mankind lost along with their space stations. Eventually, Balangool has passed beyond Mars and reached perimeter of Earth. Fortunately, all hope is not lost: super computer Sigma of Solar Federation, came up with a scenario. Utilizing Cosmo Protector, a set of special weapons created by the reverse engineering of Balangool technology, an extremely talented space warrior will infiltrate into Balangool Fortress, penetrate deep into section 59 where L-Brain, master control of Balangool, dwells, and destroy it along with Balangool. It was extremely reckless and overly ambitious plan verging on suicide. Understandably nobody in Solar Federation with a right mind volunteered... Until a daring man who has already armed with Cosmo Protector, launches himself into deadly Balangool. His mane is Akira. Commence operation Section Z. Akira must maneuver safely through four levels of adventurous battle scenes, penetrating the defenses established by the Space Soldiers of Balangool. He is to be challenged as he fights through Sections 00 to Section 59 - where L-Brain, Balangool's master control, programs domination of the universe. Akira's mission: penetrate Section 59, destroy L-Brain Master Control, defeat the evil Space Soliders of Balangool, and save Planet Earth. L-Brain, master control of Balangool, secured in Section 59 aka Section Z, within the Fortress Balangool, headquarter of this brutal enemy force, transmits communications throughout the universe. Balangool Space Soldiers receive instructions from L-Brain while engaged in multiple interplanetary invasions. Their goal is to conquer the universe. Balangool Captains are stationed at each stage, guarding giant super powered transmitters. Strong, red barriers surround two transmitters found at Stage One. To clear these red barriers Akira must destroy the Enemy Generator supplying power to the barriers. Should he successfully eliminates the generator, proceed to eradicate the Balangool Captain. For only then can Akira proceed to another stages. But even with destruction of Generators and Captains Akira must still progresses, as he must increase his supply of weapons and energy, for the Balangool Fortress will live on so long L-Brain lives. Without the increasd supplies of weapons and energy, he cannot reach Section 59 to bring L-Brain master control to extinction, heroically saving Planet Earth. Destroy L-Brain and the entire Balangool ceases. Gallery SectionZCloneSoldier.png Section_Z_Zamuza.png Section_Z_Vito.png Section_Z_Spratter.png Section_Z_Ripper.png Section_Z_Missile_Drone.png Section_Z_Metal_Eater.png Section_Z_Mesa.png Section_Z_Mansa.png Section_Z_Leeva.png Section_Z_Kroga.png Section_Z_Gush.png Section_Z_Groma.png Section_Z_Galga.png Section_Z_Floating_Batari.png Section_Z_Crowd_Eye.png Section_Z_Crab.png Section_Z_Balaba.png Boss-LBrain.png 1FC59943-EC3E-A248-7E270BBBAAA328B5.jpg 42618.png section_z_10.png snapshot_020.png snapshot_028.png snapshot_003sz.png Trivia *Differences between the Arcade version and Famicom/NES version of Section Z **Many of Capcom's arcade ports for the Famicom/NES were often two completely different genre of games: Section Z is no exception. The arcade version (Capcom's first in a trio of 'jet pack shooters') features a two-player alternating mode that is missing from the Famicom/NES home version, but lacks the branching level design of the later iteration and is therefore straight horizon scrolling shmup. The arcade version has the player moving in a linear path of 26 sections each named after a letter of the English alphabet (with Section Z being the final stage). Considering that the game had to be played with quarters with the player standing the entire time, it is also significantly shorter. Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Shmup Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mutants Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Imperialists Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Genocidal